


Heart for the Holidays

by Ember_Hinote



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Hanukkah, Hot Chocolate, Jewish Adam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Hinote/pseuds/Ember_Hinote
Summary: It is unknown why February is considered one of the most romantic months when December has its share of festivities. Some soft Adashi during Hanukkah and Christmas for my secret santa in the Shiro discord.





	Heart for the Holidays

Adam groans as he goes to lock the door behind him. Amongst the disappointing performances from some of his students and the ones that insisted on using his offices hours as a way to make up for lessons that they slept through, one could say that he had had a rough day.

“Tadaima!”

“Okaeri!” comes the reply however, it sounds distant and echoed.

Arriving home from a long day at work to the smell of sizzling latkes was definitely something that he did not expect. But here he was. Today was Adam’s day at the Garrison while Takashi had had the day off which was odd due to their schedule often synchronizing but Takashi had an out of town presentation coming up leading up to their schedules differing. Though the differing schedules was understandable, the thing that shocks him the most is the fact that Takashi is in the kitchen!

Good things never happened whenever Takashi Shirogane was in the kitchen. That man could burn water and Adam _did not_ want to have to remodel the kitchen after another Takashi disaster. That man almost set fire to their apartment from making French Toast! Adam throws his bag on to the nearby couch before quickly trying to toe off his shoes without tripping over his own two feet in a race to the kitchen. Takashi Shirogane might be good at many things, but cooking was definitely not one of them and letting him cook was a danger to the health, safety, and morals of the people around them. So, in a way, Adam could count this as charity work and civic duty when stopping his fiancé from cooking.

But when he finally arrives, Adam’s jaw hits the floor. Surrounding Takashi were perfectly golden-brown latkes and a small mountain of fried dough that he could assume that his love would stuff jelly into later. Now as for his lovely fiancé, Takashi was standing in front of a wok with a pair of long cooking chopsticks in hand, carefully maneuvering a perfectly round ball of fried dough. Once he deemed it acceptable, Adam watches as Takashi quickly moves the ball delicately – yet swiftly – from the wok to a drying rack to let the excess oil drip off while adding more dough to the wok.

“How was your day?” asks Takashi not even looking up from his current tasks as he moves his chopsticks around in order to form the dough into another perfectly round ball.

“Oh!” Adam quickly tears his eyes away from the rapidly growing pile of fried pastries and over to the equally as delicious fighter pilot making them before clearing his throat. “Oh, uh, it was good.”

“Really?” asks Takashi as he reaches over to turn the burner off. “Nothing interesting happened?”

“No!” Adam’s reply was quick, maybe a little too quick? “Everything was fine. Just the usual students being a pain. You know, the usual.”

“Uh huh,” nods Takashi as grabs a plate that Adam hadn’t seen earlier. On the plate was a small pile of mini jelly doughnuts lightly dusted with powdered sugar. Adam’s mouth began to salivate once more as he looks at the plate in front of him before glancing back up at his smirking fiancé. “It’s already sundown and I thought you would something small to start the night?”

“How?”

“Remember when my uncle sent over those taiyaki pans?” Takashi offers him a cheesy grin. “I thought that maybe they would be perfect for some mini jelly doughnuts, but some might be a little overdone ‘cause, taiyaki pans, you know?”

“Takashi,” begins Adam as he looks at his fiancé in surprise. “Did you seriously spend all day making latkes and jelly doughnuts?”

“No,” replies Takashi, “I spent all day researching ingredients and how to properly cook them after the taiyaki pan didn’t work out as well as I wanted.”

“You dork.”

“I know, and that’s why you love me.”

“You’re not wrong.”

Takashi laughs and shoos him off while he continues to make pastries in the kitchen. After stealing a quick peck on the cheek, Adam hurries off to complete the rites. Tonight, was the third night of Hanukah and as he spoke his prayers while lighting the appropriate blue candles that he had picked up this year, he could hear Takashi fumbling around in the kitchen while trying to be as quiet as possible. Upon lighting the candles, Adam sits back to admire the beauty of it all and reflect on his life now. The soft glow of candle light against the silver metal of his menorah gently reflecting off the window panes was a picture of wonder and beauty. He thinks back to a time when he was a small child in the not so great part of town but coming home from school and enjoying this time with his family. His parents were always at work and he was essentially raised by both sets of grandparents in their small neighborhood.

“So where did the Takashi Shirogane who can burn water go?” teases Adam as he walks back into the kitchen where Takashi was finishing up filling the jelly donuts.

“He decided to take the day off,” retorts Takashi as he narrows his eyes at Adam, “And besides! That was ONE time! I can cook!”

“You almost burned down the apartment with your special French toast,” chuckles Adam as he pops one of the taiyaki sized donuts into his mouth. He chews and allows for the crispy pastry and cherry jam to meld and melt on his tongue. “These are delicious!”

“I have some skills,” chuckles Takashi as he takes out a steaming mug of hot chocolate from behind his back and presents it to Adam. “I wanted to do something since I’ll be gone for the rest of Hanukah.”

“You don’t have to do anything.” Adam argues as he takes the mug.

“But I wanted to,” retorts Takashi, “So I’ve made plenty of latkes and jelly doughnuts for you to enjoy while I’m gone.”

“You’re such a sap; I love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

No one could be any more excited than Takashi Shirogane was when it came to Christmas, or Commercial Christmas as he preferred to call it. Though he was Shinto, he still enjoyed celebrating the commercial aspects of Christmas from the lights to the gifts to the elaborately decorated Christmas tree. Though Adam would always say that he never minded Takashi putting up his Christmas tree during Hanukah, he always made sure to wait until it was over to start putting together his elaborate Christmas decorations.

“Shiro.”

“Hmm?” He looks up and sees Matt looking down at him, a bit unimpressed. “You say something?”

“Why are you building a miniature bullet train? Aren’t you supposed to be running simulator drills or something?”

“I got permission to skip.”

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose. “But why are you building a miniature bullet train in my dad’s lab?”

“Because my last one broke and your dad lets me use his tools,” replies Takashi as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Matt rolled his eyes. “Whatever, just leave it here and I’ll take care of it.” He jerked his thumb toward the door. “Adam told me to tell you to get your butt home.”

Takashi raised a brow when he heard that. “He did?”

Matt picked up his phone and unlocked it to show Takashi the three missed calls and four unanswered texts from his fiancé. Oh shit. Takashi quickly steals his phone back from Matt and quickly scans through the texts from Adam, all of which asking for him to hurry home.

“Yeah,” chuckles Matt, “since you weren’t answering, he called me to tell you to hurry home.” Matt reaches over and picks up his model bullet train. “And don’t worry about this, I’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks Matt,” he says reaching over and grabbing his bag. “You’re the best.”

“Don’t mention it!”

The ride home was quick with him only breaking the speed limit _once_! Adam would be so proud of him for that! When he arrives to their house, he finds the garage door slightly ajar. That was odd, normally Adam wasn’t careless enough to leave a door open like that. Sure, they lived in a pretty good neighborhood and didn’t have to worry about shady characters prowling about but this was a little concerning. Takashi quietly crept over to the door and pushed it open, peeking his head in to scope out the area in case of danger.

To his relief there was none but he did find some plain white Christmas lights strung up inside the house, illuminating the dark hallways. Could Adam have done this? He looks down and sees a trail of fake snowflakes leading from the door into the living room and raises a brow. Yep. This is definitely Adam’s doing. He is quick to comply with the snowflake trail and begins to follow it from the garage after taking off his shoes.

“Tadaima!” he calls.

“Welcome home!” replies Adam from what he could guess was the living room.

When he finally arrived in the living room, his jaw dropped in absolute awe. The white Christmas tree he bought this year was fully decorated in the silver, blue, and gold bulbs with the rainbow twinkling lights intertwining the branches. The digital fire place was on with realistic flames dancing on the screens as the side heaters provided the room with comforting warmth. He had been in such awe of the decorations and tree that he didn’t even notice Adam taking his jacket and wrapping him up in a blanket while leading him over to the couch.

“You did all of this?” he asks.

Adam nods as he offers him a plate of what he could tell were freshly made gingerbread cookies. “I had the day off and thought that you would enjoy it.”

Takashi takes a cookie and admires the beautiful icing that is reminiscent of a Garrison space suit.  “You didn’t have too.”

“But because I love you,” chuckles Adam as Takashi began to cuddle up to him, “I wanted to.”

Adam goes to put the plate down as Takashi proceeded to wrap the couch blanket around their shoulders. He is entirely entranced by the tree and how carefully each ornament and light were strung up, it was a work of art. Though he would have loved to have helped Adam in decorating, this was equally as wonderful. He finds himself brought back into the present when the smell of hot chocolate floods his nose and he looks down to see that Adam’s holding out a steaming mug of chocolate goodness to him.

“Merry Christmas Takashi.” He whispers as he takes the mug.

“Merry Christmas Adam.” He replies as he leans in so that their foreheads touch.

A mischievous look appears in Adam’s eyes, surprising him when Adam points a finger upwards. Takashi’s eyes follow the finger and to his surprise, a sprig of mistletoe was hovering above their heads with the help of a tiny drone. He then remembers how it was Matt that Adam had sent to fetch him. Figures that Matt would help Adam out with this.

“Oh Takashi,” sings Adam softly.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” he chuckles leaning in for a kiss.

When their lips meet, everything just feels right and the world melts away until it is only them.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!  
> Though it is still 31 December 2018 when I'm posting this, I wanted to wish you all a happy new year. This is my gift to the fantastic Anidragon on the Shiro loves Men discord! I had so much fun writing this and I hope you and everybody else enjoy it as much as I did. 
> 
> Be sure to leave a kudos or comment if you would like to. I hope you all have a wonderful day and happy 2019!!


End file.
